CANADA-PHARMACY
Information here will describe the version found in 2018. Description Although they call themselves CANADA-PHARMACY in their web page titles, this is just another fraud pharmacy based in Russia. They can be detected from the title, and by their help desk phone number. Contact support line, Phone: +13177599378 or +19092510938 We are always open Note that the support line number of +13177599378 is common to CANADA-PHARMACY and -Canadian-Pharmacy- and Canadian Pharmacy False Pretenses False: Claims to have "Pharma Checker" approval Untrue. In fact, they exhibit several of the signs of being a fraud. From https://www.pharmacychecker.com/rogue-pharmacies.asp The companies and websites listed below are considered "rogue” for at least one of the following reasons: * They don’t require a prescription * They don’t publish verifiable or truthful contact information * They don’t fill orders dispensed by licensed pharmacies or pharmacists * They don’t sell regulated medications (this would encompass counterfeit and illegally manufactured drugs) * They don’t protect personal and financial information * They publish a fake PharmacyChecker Seal, or fake seal of another certification program False: Claim of "CIPA Rx" approval The logo does not click through to the site. False: Claim to be Canadian The web sites are registered in Russia. The sites are hosted on an address whose contact is Yuriy Danilchenko. A trace to that IP address ends at 107.181.187.111 tyutyuevan.pserver.ru None of the images stolen from the accreditation sites have a click-through to the host site. False: Claim to have VIPPS Certification They are not listed at https://nabp.pharmacy/programs/vipps/vipps-accredited-pharmacies-list/ No Pharmacy License CANADA-PHARMACY fails to display any license. They are therefore not entitled to sell pharmacy products online. From their FAQ Is your pharmacy legal? Yes, absolutely. We possess a license which allows our company to sell herbal and non-herbal medications worldwide. You can see it on our website’s homepage. There is no license on the home page. Our Online Pharmacy is also valid on https://www.pharmacychecker.com. That is not true. In fact, they exhibit the tell-tale signs of fraud listed at https://www.pharmacychecker.com/rogue-pharmacies.asp No Pharmacist Oversight They do not make any statement that there is a pharmacist overseeing orders and deliveries. Sponsoring Registrars ARDIS-SU canadiansale.su fastchoice.su greatsalenow.su onlinebuy.su webtradepro.su CNOBIN lucilachelsy.com nitakatrina.com NICENIC INTERNATIONAL GROUP CO., LIMITED toppillscanadian.com R01-RU adoreephilippe.ru clairekarlotte.ru euphemiababbette.ru gwendolenrachele.ru gwendolyndaile.ru jemimahvalraina.ru kimmykarlotta.ru kirbiesamantha.ru leonemarje.ru lyndeltanhya.ru maryjanejill.ru patricaiolanthe.ru raniaabbiolive.ru renellblithe.ru sheilahandriette.ru yolanthekarlen.ru zoedasiepooh.ru R01-SU alvertaruperta.su benditemyrtie.su ernakathleen.su hedvigepeggy.su martgueritajacklin.su prudencecoriss.su REGTIME-SU medical-line.su probestshop.su RU-CENTER hotshop.name prosaleshop.name SUSPENDED DOMAINS ARDIS-SU ALL SUSPENDED bestbrandpro.ru brandhouse.su eventfavour.ru helpevent.su hotshopplus.ru myactivityinfo.ru mybestportal.ru myservicestore.ru profprice.su progreattrade.ru proyourmarket.ru shopyourdream.su simplyandcheap.ru startnowlife.ru stockpriceshop.ru supportmarket.su sweetpriceg.su sweetpriceh.su sweetpricej.su topsalesexpert.ru windeliveryk.su windeliveryl.su windeliverym.su DOMAINSHOP-RU ALL SUSPENDED onlinestartnow.ru topluckmarket.ru toppricehot.ru Gransy s.r.o d/b/a subreg.cz ALL SUSPENDED pricemaster.name tophot.name Key-Systems GmbH ALL SUSPENDED berniecamille.eu blisselilly.be chryslermallissa.be katharandy.eu PDR LTD. ALL SUSPENDED adenalona.asia audryearda.asia shirkatey.asia PN-RU allyourneeds.ru pricelight.ru supplyteam.ru PN-SU directhotweb.su hotdeliverya.su hotdeliveryb.su hotdeliveryc.su rx-sale.su R01-RU dehliaclem.ru R01-SU doreenbrandy.su edythemelisse.su latashiajolynpen.su quentinbianka.su rosanneillabrena.su stacigayla.su REGRU-RU ALL SUSPENDED activitysale.ru allfastsales.ru allhelponline.ru allhotprice.ru bestactivity.ru bestclubhelp.ru bestonlinehelp.ru bestsimplysale.ru buytradelife.ru careshophouse.ru careyourself.ru checkdiscount.ru clubkeysale.ru clubtopshop.ru deliveryontime.ru discountmasters.ru ecohotsale.ru eventforlife.ru eventforsale.ru firstmegasale.ru getitnow.ru getrestweb.ru getstartnow.ru greatclubs.ru greatdiscount.ru greatorder.ru hotpriceforum.ru hotpricetab.ru infodiscountplus.ru infostartnow.ru infotrysale.ru keyforlife.ru luckyshopmall.ru luckystock.ru magicdiscount.ru megabuyever.ru megahotsale.ru mybestgroup.ru mybrandgroup.ru mybrandlife.ru mygreatclub.ru mygreattrade.ru myhotblog.ru mysimplyshop.ru mysimplystore.ru mystartnow.ru mystockportal.ru mystocktrade.ru mytopgroup.ru newbestshop.ru newbrandshop.ru newclubtry.ru newinfokey.ru newprofbrand.ru newsimplylife.ru newtopshop.ru newwebhelp.ru onlinegrandsale.ru onlinetry.ru orderluck.ru priceenjoy.ru pricelow.ru progreatshop.ru prostockclub.ru prostockgroup.ru salebetter.ru salebuyall.ru saleforlife.ru showvipevent.ru simplyevent.ru stablediscount.ru stableprice.ru startnowgroup.ru startnowinfo.ru startnowweb.ru stayhealth.ru stockoffer.ru successbusiness.ru superactivity.ru superstartnow.ru supportforyou.ru supportportal.ru supportstore.ru sweetbuyer.ru topallorder.ru toppriceplus.ru trustassist.ru trustdelivery.ru trustevent.ru trustsale.ru trydelivery.ru trygetit.ru trygreatstore.ru tryhousetrade.ru trymasterstock.ru trynewsale.ru tryopenshop.ru trysupport.ru trythisshop.ru trytobuy.ru trytopprice.ru usemegasupport.ru vipecostore.ru vipshopportal.ru vipsimplysale.ru vipwebprice.ru yourhelponline.ru yournewclub.ru yourownlife.ru yourshopland.ru REGRU-SU ALL SUSPENDED bestdiscounte.su bestdiscountq.su bestdiscountw.su buylanda.su buylandb.su buylandc.su buyonlinek.su buyonlinem.su buyonlinen.su eventstarto.su eventstartr.su fastorderf.su fastorderg.su fastsalex.su fastsaley.su fastsalez.su fastservicet.su fastserviceu.su fastservicev.su getiteasy.su greatlifed.su greatlifef.su greatlifeg.su greatmarket.su greatportal.su helpshop.su hotprice.su hotstoreq.su hotstorer.su hotstores.su hugediscount.su infopricea.su infopriceb.su infopricec.su infosuccess.su livesaleq.su livesaler.su livesalet.su masterbuy.su mastershopk.su mastershopl.su mastershopm.su megajoya.su megajoyb.su megajoyc.su mybeststart.su mytopmarket.su pricecentre.su pricemastera.su pricemasterb.su pricemasterc.su pricetraded.su pricetradee.su pricetradef.su prime-pills.su startevent.su stockmarketa.su stockmarketb.su stockmarketc.su storemaster.su storegroup.su supertopshop.su tastypriceh.su tastypricem.su tastypricen.su testbuya.su testbuye.su testbuyo.su topdelivery.su yourchoiser.su yourchoiset.su yourchoisey.su yoursuccessq.su yoursuccessr.su yoursuccesst.su REGTIME-SU ALL SUSPENDED bestdeali.su bestdealy.su greatstorel.su greatstorem.su magiconline.su newdiscountk.su newdiscountl.su newdiscountm.su worlddelivery.su RUCENTER-SU ALL SUSPENDED brandlandx.su brandlandy.su brandlandz.su Sponsoring ISPs IP address for hosting: 107.181.187.111 Network Org-Name:GREENFLOID LLC Street-Address:530 West 6th Street City:Los Angeles State:CA Postal-Code:90014 Country-Code:US Contact POC-Name:Yuriy Danilchenko POC-Email:ak@itldc.com POC-Phone: Tech-Name:Yuriy Danilchenko Tech-Email:ak@itldc.com Tech-Phone: Abuse-Name:Coloat NOC Abuse-Email:noc@coloat.com How to report this fraud Send a request to the registrar, and the ISP. Add a link to this page as evidence. # info@cert.ru Related spam operations In January, 2019, Canada-Pharmacy has recently used my San Francisco, CA U.S.A. business address to SPAM hundreds of people that has disrupted my notary public services. I have received hundreds of returned emails of bad addresses and they also provided my email address to unsubscribe deliberately harassing my business. Sponsor Organization Further Reading